


Мой милый ангел

by pol_white



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cosplay, Fanvids, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: Демоны вообще-то не поют; выводить сладкоголосые мотивы — удел ангелов, да и то не всех, а лишь специально этому делу обученных.Но если один отдельно взятый демон преисполнится решимости спеть серенаду одному отдельно взятому ангелу, его не остановит ни рыба, ни гроза, ни стремительно вянущие уши единственного слушателя.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	Мой милый ангел

О чём не скажут простые рифмы,  
О том скажу я тебе глазами.  
Мой милый ангел, что будет с нами,  
Когда придёт пора последней битвы?

Тысячелетий нам было мало  
Узнать друг друга как умеют только люди,  
И пусть боялись, что нас осудят,  
Но эту жизнь бы ни на что не променяли. 

Мой милый ангел, моя погибель...  
Глоток святой воды нежнее чем разлука!  
Отбрось сомненья и дай мне руку —  
Мы улетим туда, где сроду не увидят.

Отбрось сомненья, весь мир под нами!  
А если дрогнет он, в огне войны сгорая, —  
Изменник Ада, беглец из Рая,  
Крылом к крылу с тобою встанем против армий.

Мой милый ангел, пока мы вместе,  
Не убоимся мы ни Рая и ни Ада —  
Не ради славы или награды,  
Но завтра солнце вновь взойдёт и мир воскреснет.

И будут встречи в Сент-Джеймском парке,  
Прогулки, Ритц, вино, беседы, книги, свечи...  
Касанья, взгляды, и звёздный вечер,  
И поцелуй — как самый первый, самый сладкий.


End file.
